


点亮那光

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 翻译自本篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715540简介：及川彻现在有一大堆烦恼：该上哪所大学、非常有可能和他最好的朋友分开、没办法长出胡子，等等等等。所以他现在真的没工夫去担心那些不停出现的、他不断亲吻自己最好的朋友的梦。他真的没有。备注：写这篇文的时候我一直在听Generationals的Put a Light On这首歌。我觉得这首歌真的非常及川~





	点亮那光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [put a light on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715540) by [seabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabear/pseuds/seabear). 

那场梦是一切的开端。

梦里，他们正在体育馆里打比赛。不是他们学校的体育馆，倒像是个怪怪的大商场，但是不知为何及川却知道这里应该是他们的体育馆。对手是乌野，但又不是乌野，因为场上有六个小飞雄戴着各式各样的假发站在所有位置上。他想告诉裁判，裁判应该取消他们的比赛资格因为一个人不能同时打所有的位置（_而且还能赢，该死的他究竟是怎么赢的？_）然而他发现，裁判是该死的牛若——

_哈？你在逗我吗？_及川大喊道，_这是在开玩笑？_

“没有。”牛若向下瞪视着他：“你才是玩笑。”

他猛地向他冲去，然而半路上被人用胳膊抱着腰拦下了。接着他被拖出了球场，又踢又叫地被拖过了商场里的香水区，并在半路上看见他妈妈、姐姐和高二时的老师正在向过路人喷香水样品，但是香水一点味道都没有（有吗？）。

在他回头之前他就已经知道拖着他的人是小岩。不过他不是真正的小岩。现在，他们也不在体育馆里了。现在他们俩在教室里，周围一个人都没有，然后岩泉说：“你知道我是谁，我知道的。”

答案很明显。及川回答道：“一个外星人。”

这是真的。虽然不明白理由，但他知道这是真的，毫无疑问。唯一想不通的事，是他现在竟然穿着女生的制服。当一阵风突然掀起他的短裙时，他发现自己下面除了长筒袜以外竟然什么都没穿。

“我想感受当人类的感觉，”外星人岩泉松开了他的领带，将他压在桌子上说：“我想和你一起感受，垃圾川。”

——

及川惊醒了。心脏怦怦直跳，胯下躁动不安。他气喘吁吁，发觉自己氧气不足。他对着天花板眨了眨眼，动了一下接着痛苦地叫出声——他的内裤里黏答答的一片。他狠狠地闭上眼，心想，哦，这他妈一定是在逗我。

床头柜上的手机嗡地响了一下，当他点开屏幕、看到是小岩发来的短信时完全没感觉到惊讶。

小岩：**快起。我们去吃拉面，你请**

他内裤里的精液问他：_你要怎么面对他？_

他盯着自己的裆看了一会儿。“我的脸一直超有欺骗性，所以没问题。”

——

他一直告诉自己，不要太注意岩泉的肩膀是怎样撑开他的T桖的。可能这场梦并不是这一切的开端。可能去年小岩的身材突然变得很受欢迎才是一切真正的开端——当岩泉意识到自己的个头无论如何都超不过及川的时候，增加肌肉量就成了他的最佳选择。

所以，不知不觉间，岩泉的衬衫、毛衣、队服都被他结实的大臂和宽大的胸背撑得鼓鼓的，接缝处紧绷着仿佛要被撑烂一样；他的运动裤、篮球裤则紧紧包裹着他大腿和臀部的曲线，看起来超色情。不单单只有及川一个人把一切看在眼里。队里除岩泉外的三年级生们一起开了一个秘密小群，群里的几个人天天发自己偷偷和岩泉的屁股一起拍的照片，最胆大的自拍得分最高（六个月来及川一直是屁股自拍大赛的冠军，直到有天国见也被拉进了群。无畏又淡定的国见拍了一张自己比着剪刀手、而身边弯腰捡东西的岩泉内裤露出了一点点的照片。目前没人能拍出超越这张的）。

是的，大家都关注着岩泉，不仅仅是及川。唯一的区别在于及川实在投入了过量的关注，导致他潜意识里都会出现岩泉了。

嗯，及川盯着他的拉面碗心想，可能就是从那个时候开始的。这说明一切都是小岩的错，不过也说明，这完全就是……生理反应。他又年轻又敏感的青少年身体根本受不了这种刺激。反正这不代表任何事。

他往那个群里打着字：_诶嘿嘿，最近有没有人梦到小岩的屁股呀？_

小岩在他旁边毫无必要地大声吸溜着面条，咽下那口后突然开口道：“你今天怪怪的。”

“有吗？”及川迅速把他打的字删掉了。“嗯……”

“你心情不好，还是怎样？”

他耸耸肩回答：“可能因为没睡好吧。”

“你不该躺在在床上玩手机、玩电脑的。”岩泉靠了过来，夹走了及川碗里一只虾。“光线会干扰你的身体分泌褪黑素，有褪黑素你才能好好睡着觉。”

“小岩好聪明哟~”及川边说边从岩泉碗里偷了一块牛肉，“我可是对未来的医生充满期待哦？”

他预料中岩泉的反应没有出现——没有睁大眼大吼出声、脸上发红。但岩泉确实缩了一下，虽然幅度很小。“我还没收到录取通知呢。虽然我的成绩还行……可能我该把更多打球的时间转移到学习上吧。”

为什么些微有点被伤到的感觉呢？及川转回了正前方。“他们会要你的。”

岩泉看着他：“你现在真的很奇怪啊，有点不爽。”

“我的热心与支持很奇怪吗？！”

“很怪。”

“过分！”

他使劲推了一把岩泉的（好宽好宽的）肩膀，岩泉用力反推了回来，差点把他从凳子上推下去。

——

他知道他正在做梦，但不知道什么时候才能苏醒。他也不确定自己是否真的想醒来，因为其实他觉得出海捕鱼是一件相当纯爷们的事。在一艘小小的船上结伴同行、共同漂流、任由风吹雨打，连续几个星期甚至上月——又伟大、又英勇。然而这个梦最大的问题是，要想出海捕鱼，首先要长胡子。一个好船长总是长着浓密的胡子。他已经17岁了，下巴上却一根毛都没长出来。当他在梦中试着让自己长出胡子时，却只长出了稀疏的黄毛。也许正因如此梦里的他只能划着一艘小划艇，而不是真正的渔船。站在他身边的也不是大副，而是梦中岩泉。

“你还是外星人吗？”及川问他。他们脚下的小船正随着海浪摇摆。

“应该不是。”小岩低头看着他的手：“我现在应该只是个人类。”

及川皱眉：“为什么会这样？”

小岩眨了一下眼：“因为你。是你把我变成这样的。”

小岩在他面前咬着自己的指尖，鸟儿在他头顶鸣叫盘旋。及川突然发现自己的脚湿了。这艘船在不停下沉，时不时会停下来排干船里的水，但排完水后又会继续下沉。及川希望这艘船别再下沉了、要么就干脆彻底沉没，他受不了这样来来回回的了。

小岩问道：“我现在是人类，你还会继续爱我吗？”

小船晃得更厉害了。及川现在才注意到他们其实并不在海里。他们在一个巨大的拉面碗里。他说：“我永远爱你。”

小岩抬起头，笑着冲向了及川，抱住及川的后背两人一起摔了下去。他们冲破了船体，接着自由落体，摔进了小岩的水下卧室。及川被他压在身下，胳膊和大腿都承受着他的重量。但是正在下坠的感觉却从未消失。

及川惊醒了。他的四肢纠缠着，全身都被汗浸透了。闹钟上显示现在才五点。沉沉的光线从百叶窗外的天空中透了过来，他叹了口气，把身体里所有空气都吐了出来。取暖器滴滴答答地运转着，散发出热量。他在床上躺了好一会儿，脑子里闪过一连串的画面。然后坐了起来。

他觉得现在出门散会步是最好的。

他爸妈都睡得像死人一样——不知道为什么，及川完全没有遗传到这一点。他简直是这个星球上睡眠最轻的人。小岩总说：“我最烦你在我家过夜了。你睡不着，我也睡不着。”

他拿出手机，给岩泉发了一条信息。

**要是我不去上大学，而是去出海捕鱼怎么样**

几秒钟后他跳了起来，因为小岩的回复来了。他拿出口袋里的嗡嗡作响的手机，看到上面写：

小岩：**你丝毫不纯爷们**

及川：**太 过 分 了**

及川坐到了路边。他超喜欢小岩现在醒着、还立刻回复他这件事。这种好事平时可不怎么发生的。

小岩：**你连胡子都长不出来，弱爆了**

街那头有个女孩正在晨跑，挥动着手臂转头看着坐在路边的他。她的运动以贴在身上，马尾辫在纤细的肩膀上一甩一甩。他没看那个女孩，也不在乎她会不会认为凌晨五点一个人坐在路边玩手机很奇怪。他必须得让小岩知道这次他说得实在太过分了。

他打道：**小岩现在还这么早就嘴巴不要这么坏了！**回复完，他盯着聊天框等着小岩的回复。而看完小岩的回复他觉得，就算他没被宠坏，也迟早会被小岩宠坏。

小岩：**如果你出海打渔，那我不得不跟着你一起去，因为没有我你1000%会死的很惨**

哦。及川紧紧揪住了他心脏前的衣服。该死。

-

也许这一切既不是从那场梦开始，也不是从岩泉身体发育开始。及川知道不是。因为他知道，这种事，其实并不是那种有开头、有结尾的事——它只是自然而然地就那么发生了。他心烦意乱地盯着小岩发来的最后一条信息，在卧室地板上滚来滚去，脑子里全都是小时候的回忆。小时候有一次，他出了严重的自行车车祸，膝盖和手全摔破了，眼睛里不停地冒着眼泪。而岩泉一搀着一瘸一拐的他回家，一路上不停问些乱七八糟的事转移他对疼痛的注意。

“及川，喂，及川，你为什么这么喜欢外星人？”

“因为他们脑门特别大，眼睛像小虫，”及川破涕为笑：“他们好像你哦。”

他发现，当初的小一没有当场揍他的唯一理由就是那时他血流个不停——几周后，他伤愈拆绷带时，小岩一拳打中了他的肚子，说：“这是为外星人那件事揍的，你这混蛋。”

老实说，真正的理由是，当时他父母给他买了件印着外星人图案的T桖，而那件T桖的布料特别软，所以那件衣服就成了及川彻最爱穿的——他妈妈过去经常不得不强行把他身上的这件T桖扯下来，这样才能把它扔到洗衣机里。他可以连续好几天都穿那件T桖，一直穿着它，到他再也穿不上那件衣服为止。后来他奶奶把那件T桖前面的图案剪了下来，缝到了一件更大的毛衣上面。等他长得更大的时候，那块图案就被缝到了及川的被子上。及川现在还留着那条被子。

从那以后，所有人都觉得他喜欢外星人了，他的世界也随之改变。他的被子、睡衣、玩具——所有东西都开始以太空为主题了。在此之前，及川其实只有一丁点喜欢他们。外星人很怪，很有趣，而且很熟悉。外星人会让他回想起很多好时光，很多好事情，如今，那些外星人也成了他的一部分了。

他趴在地上想，_外星人肯定不用担心自己爱上他最好的朋友。_

小小的外星人娃娃正在架子上对他一下下地摇头。

“阿彻，”他爸爸把头伸进了房间，“这里还有一封你的推荐信。”

当然会有。“能把信放在桌子上吗？”

他爸爸叹了口气，但还是把厚厚的信封放在了他的课桌上，盖住了他的教科书和树叶标本。及川坐了起来，他的手机屏依然亮着，而他的拇指悬停在输入法上，蓄势待发。

_小岩你在哪——_

不行。他摇了摇头，把这句话删掉了。太唐突了。

_小岩，我们现在都在青春期，虽然——_

及川叹息着，扑通一声倒了回去。小岩只会觉得他有病又戏精（他才不！）。他胃里翻滚着把那些字删掉了。他搜肠刮肚地想着合适的语句，手指一刻不停地在手机上打字。他写到，想要一直在一起打排球，写到他们俩做了多久的朋友，如果现在分开的话会很奇怪，而且就算岩泉未来不想再打排球了，他们在生活中也依然是队友，所以没关系，还有——

见鬼，才不。

他立刻把这些话全都删掉了，然后在对话框里写到：

**小岩~我们出去玩啊！**

小岩立刻回复道：**不行，我有约了。**

及川盯着这句话看了很长时间，然后把手机摔了出去。手机飞到了房间另一头，他从床上抓起一个枕头压在了自己的脸上，张大嘴想尖叫，但什么声音都没有发出来。

——

周六晚上他们在餐厅等岩泉来一起吃晚饭，期间及川一直刷着手机看他未读的信息——他在学校里实在太忙了，除了他妈妈和队友他几乎不和其他人交流。阿卷和阿松一直在旁边聊他们自己的话题，及川为此不高兴地撅起嘴。他们聊个不停、打打闹闹、然后还哈哈大笑，真的很让人恼火，而且！也太不体谅他的心情了！

当他把不满表达出来的时候，花卷叉起双臂：“算了吧——你和岩泉比这糟糕一千倍。”

及川刚想张嘴和花卷吵架，松川就越过他的头顶挥手招呼道：“岩泉！这！”

“如何？让开下，”他的屁股从及川旁边挤了过去，滑进了座位：“我有错过什么吗？”

“什么都没有。”松川探过身来，挑着眉问道：“你的约会怎么样？”

及川从外套口袋里掏出手机，打开一封收件人为空的邮件，开始在上面胡乱打字。因为他得从这种完全没营养的话题里找点乐子。真的。

“啊，你懂的，”小岩吸了吸鼻子，胳膊压在及川的胳膊上，膝盖也在桌子下碰着及川的腿：“她确实挺可爱的，但实话说我们俩不太合得来。”

“你们根本不用合得来，你才十七，十七岁的恋爱根本不需要什么合得来合不来。”

_你知道什么东西我好久没吃了吗？_及川打着字。_蛋卷冰激凌。一个蛋卷能拯救一切。_

“我感觉我得一直小心翼翼地讲话，才不会吓到她。”

_我不去上大学，去旅游怎么样？在大山里徒步，住在山洞里，和熊战斗，再也不和油腻的食物油腻的男生待在一个令人恶心的餐厅里。_

“兄弟，你行不行？她超性感的，世界上不会有第二个这么性感的人喜欢你了。”

花卷吵闹起来：“讲真，其实我们都懂他为什么不继续和她约会的。”

小岩站起来越过桌子一把将花卷衣服上的帽子拉过头顶，和花卷边笑边闹。及川疯狂打字：_我很他我恨他我恨他我恨死他了_

“你们安静一点！要不就出去！”

“好的阿姨。”岩泉立刻回答道，坐回到他的座位上，然后最后推了一把花卷的头：“你闭嘴吧，你们俩都闭嘴。”

及川的拇指飞快地在小小的键盘上打着字。_我爱他我爱他救命啊我爱他什么鬼啊_

“喂，”小岩的脸突然靠得很近很近，眼睛朝下看着他：“你爱谁？”

及川从眼角瞥到一个中学生的T桖，不假思索地回答道：“库巴。”

他周围的人都眨了眨眼，盯着他看，及川开始冒汗。

“库巴，”岩泉缓慢地在嘴里咀嚼着这个名字。“这名字听起来挺像……一个游戏人物？”

“对哦~”及川撩起了头发。“游戏里的库巴大魔王。”

一个笑在岩泉脸上舒展开来，而他握紧拳头挡在脸前试图遮住这个笑。“你好怪。”

及川靠在他身上，摆出一个让所有人都笑出声的夸张姿势，说：“我完全不懂你在说什么。”

岩泉揉着他的头发哼了一声，及川的心脏在他的肋骨中唱着歌。

——

那天晚上，国见又在群里发了一张照片。照片上，他和金田一坐在部活室里，旁边是小岩光裸的屁股，他们还给照片加了个满是意大利面和红酒的相框。图上金田一满脸冷汗、看起来吓得半死，而国见则淡定地做了一个吃意面的动作。旁边的配字是：“这肉丸超辣的。”群里的三年生们看到这张图都疯了，开始在群里狂发消息。

及川皱着眉，回复道：“国见，你要是能把拍这种照片一半的精力放在排球上的话，肯定能成为一个相当厉害的球员。”

他还是把这张图存了下来，不过把上面两个一年级的脸都剪裁掉了，然后使劲不去意淫他正在用牙齿轻轻划过小岩的腰窝之类的事。

——

他和家附近便利店里工作的那个女孩一起出去玩了。她很甜美，咯咯轻笑时会用手捂住嘴。她是及川摆脱当下的困境的完美解决方案。干点开心的事，忘了和岩泉有关的一切，忘了岩泉那逊毙了的约会。别老想那些破事了。

“真的很有趣！”及川半真半假地说着，挽起了她的胳膊。“以后有机会再约。”

“没关系，”她突然停在了人行道中央。及川回头看她时，她歪着头，用巨大的眼睛深深注视着他。“其实我知道，你更乐意和他待在一起。”

及川松开他们握着的手。“什么？”

“我知道你更乐意和他在一起。”她伸出手指向一个方向，及川转过身看去，惊讶地发觉不知为何岩泉站在那儿，而且还穿着他背后印着四号的排球队队服。及川转过身想告诉她不是这样的，却发现她也变成了岩泉。

他说：“难道你不是更想和我待在一起吗，及川？”

及川向后倒在墙上。“我——”

“我知道的。”岩泉把双手撑在他的头两侧，说道：“你骗不了我，白痴。”

“这不是真的。”及川闭上眼睛。“你不是真的。”

但是当岩泉亲吻起他时，那触感却无比真实。他感觉自己的嘴唇被另一片温暖的唇压着，他感觉到自己的下巴和屁股被重重地抓着，好像要烧起来一样。阿一亲吻着他，阿一在他的皮肤、他的嘴唇、他的心脏、他身体上每一个细胞的每一个原子上都打上了烙印。

他醒了，一动不动。没有气喘吁吁、没有猛然惊醒、没有大喊大叫。他只是睁开了眼睛，虽然混身精疲力尽，头脑还是清醒了。很长时间内，房间里只有他轻轻抽鼻子的声音。

——

“阿彻。”他妈妈站在门前，挡住了他出门的步伐。及川心想他妈妈一定能成为一个令人赞叹的好副攻。“我们得谈谈，谈谈你将来上哪所大学。”

“妈，”他抱怨道：“我就要迟到了。”

她有些同情地看着他，用细细的手托起了他的脸。他咧着嘴笑了，露出他最甜蜜可爱的笑容，而她轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，没用力却令他窒息。“你没办法一直逃避下去的。”

——

放学一起回家的路上，及川想开口问问要不要一起去吃饭，但又想到岩泉一可能还会和那个女生见面。一想到岩泉对他说“不行，我一会有约”，及川的胃就左抽一下、右抽一下。这种想法其实相当双重标准。他抛弃朋友们、抛弃小岩，然后和某个可爱女生一起待在什么地方约会的次数实在数不胜数。他摸了摸自己的后颈，思考着怎么开口才能让自己听起来不那么期待、不那么粘人。

“我最近总做怪梦。”

及川转过头看向岩泉，小岩的轮廓笼罩在夕阳里。及川动了动嘴，在身体其他部位做出反应前立刻答道：“我也是，我最近也老做怪梦。”

“我一直梦见你对着我的脸发跳发球，然后我的牙被球打掉了。”岩泉把胳膊枕到了脑后，看着前方。“我最近老做这个梦。”

及川咽了咽嗓子，拨弄了一下刘海，然后咧嘴笑道：“做梦梦到我？我懂的。”

“梦见自己牙掉了，”岩泉伸出手摸了摸他的耳朵，继续说道：“意思好像是害怕变化、忧虑未来，之类的。”

“你相信这些东西吗？”及川保持着自己声音的镇定，“梦境所代表的意义，之类的？”

岩泉耸了耸肩。“大概吧。我对未来也有些不安。人人都会不安。”

“小岩？不安？”及川张开了双臂：“不可能啦！”

岩泉看着他——露出一种及川怎么都读不懂的表情。他笑得很轻松，衣服还是及川熟悉的衣服、脸也依然是那张及川熟悉的脸，向前走着，但那笑容怎么看都有些勉强。

——

他们看着茶几上那堆大学录取通知书。他有很多选择——很多超棒棒的选择，很多超棒的城市。

他的父母坐在对面，满脸期待。

“你知道我希望你去哪上学。”他妈妈叹息道。她说的是那所坐一个小时火车就能到达的地方。

“我依然，”他的手指紧紧抓住了自己的裤子，“没决定好。”

对于自己的大学生活，及川也幻想过很多厉害的场面。但是每次他想在想象里牛逼闪闪的画面里加入小岩时，这个想象当即就破灭了。因为小岩绝对不能忍受他摆出一副得意又伟大的样子。小岩实在太懂他了，这个事实总是让他又开心又害怕。

而他却没法……不把小岩也加入自己的想象。他就是没法。

“你已经想了很久了，”他爸爸抱起双臂，“可是一点进展都没有。”

及川站了起来，把桌子上的信一封封拾了起来。“再稍微等一下，拜托。”

——

“你究竟为什么不安？”

梦岩耸了耸肩：“不知道。我只是你糟透的精神状态的表现而已——我不知道别人的想法，只知道你的。”

“好吧，”及川在船上向后靠了靠，“那你可真是很没用哦？”

梦岩靠了过来，露出真正的小岩绝对不会有的那种狡猾又撩人的眼神：“但我们可以接吻。”

及川扮了个鬼脸，想从岩泉身边离远点，但是这艘小船实在是太小了。“我才不喜欢和你接吻呢。”

“嗯，你不喜欢。”岩泉打开了及川并拢的膝盖，把手滑了进去。“但你就是不想从梦里醒来。”

“所以这就是我的报应，”及川看着岩泉的脸离他越来越近，说：“因为我中学时偷偷看了《盗梦空间》？”

岩泉哼了一声：“你干过比这糟得多的事。”

“我才没有，我可是个好人。”

“一个好人会梦到他和自己最好的朋友上床？”

他发觉他们俩的衣服消失了，消失在稀薄的空气里。岩泉裸露的大腿正坐在他的胯上。他的手，不用经对方同意就能摸上小岩的大腿、穿过扎手的黑色毛发、然后狠狠握住他，甚至让他吃痛。梦岩不怕痛。梦岩什么都不怕，他只想折磨及川彻。

“这绝对是最后一次了，”及川舔着嘴唇向后倒去，“我发誓。”

温暖的双手从他的胸膛上滑下，梦岩笑了：“你真是个混球。”

——

“你怎么看起来这么糟。”

当听见前门被人打开、接着被嘭的一声关上的时候，及川从梦中醒了过来。他极力在岩泉走进他房间之前让自己冷静下来。他呻吟了一声。_我现在满脑子都是梦里的那些玩意，说真的……_

他感觉到一只脚抵在了他的身边：“起床，我想出门走走。”

“我不要。”他猛地把被子拉过头顶。“我才不要！”

“你他妈真是高三生吗？”他的屁股被踹了一脚。“及川，起来。”

“你不能逼我，所以才不才不才不！”

他说错话了。在岩泉抓住他的脚踝之前，及川就知道自己说错话了。岩泉的声音非常冷静：“有什么遗言吗？”

好吧。他打算破罐子破摔了。

及川从被子里探出头来说：“你额头好大啊，干脆叫猪头算了。”

岩泉一把抓住及川的腿把他从被子里抽出来，接着把他狠狠地扔出了房间。及川撞到了走廊的墙上，四脚朝天。及川的妈妈看着报纸从及川身上跨了过去，头也不抬地说：“别玩得太过火了，孩子们。”

“抱歉，阿姨。”岩泉走到了走廊里，而及川总算是恢复了往常的自己。他在地板上呻吟着，揉着自己的后脑勺。直到一个阴影笼罩了他，他才抬起头来。“穿好衣服。我们得谈谈。”

_那你就去和那个漂亮的二年级谈啊！_他没有说出心里所想，只是叹了口气站了起来。“行啊，随便吧。”

他拉开衣柜，开始一件件地把他打算穿的衣服扔到书桌前的椅子上。正要脱睡衣时，他惊觉岩泉还站在他的房间里。他噘着嘴，扭捏地转头：“你介意我在这换衣服吗？我们俩之间需不需要避一下嫌啊？”

岩泉面无表情地看着他：“过去七年里我基本天天都会在训练后看到你的生理反应，及川。”

“你**看**我换衣服？”及川啪地一声用两手遮住了胸：“变态！小岩真是大变态！“

及川看着岩泉从脖子到发际线全都被气得通红。值了。岩泉紧握着双拳，直直转了一圈，跺着脚走出了房间。“你快点！”

——

他不知道这份感情从何而起，也不知道它是否有一个终点。及川也不知道他们未来是否上同一所大学，不知道在一年后、五年后、十年后他们是否依然是朋友。他不知道岩泉是否和他有一样的感觉，同时由于他的逞强也许他一辈子都不会知道这个问题的答案。及川彻有很多害怕的事情，“失去最好的朋友”基本是排在最前面的。

他只知道：他知道他嫉妒心很强。还很自私，占有欲也强，脾气古怪，不太自信，还很固执。他也知道小岩比其他任何人都要更了解他这些缺点。不断约他一块出去、期间找到机会就打击他、然后在他抱怨着“才没有呢！不许这么说！小岩欺负人！”并飞扑到他身上的时候立刻生气。

他知道如果他们不在同一个学校上学的话，那么无论他在学校里交到多少朋友，都会感到骨子里的孤独，甚至他会没办法和其他人好好交往下去。接着，他就会不停地给小岩打电话、发短信、去见他，直接把小岩逼到发怒边缘。接着，如果小岩真的爱上了其他人，及川绝对会完全崩溃。及川本质里那又悲观、又依赖他人的人类性会在接下来的日子里占据他的一切。他永远都会为此意难平，永远都会。

但就算意难平也没关系，因为生活不得不继续。比起这些，及川更希望自己生活里还有岩泉存在。

他们散了很长时间的步，然后发现他们不知不觉走到了便利店的停车场，就像其他无所事事的日子一样。及川扭过头，咳嗽了几声，把想哭的感觉憋了回去。离开及川家后他们一句话都没说。在城市中漫步时，及川一直想开口坦白一切，但那些话就和所有没发出去的短信、所有奇怪的想法一同，都被他克制住，吞回了肚子里。

“我马上回来，我去买点东西。”岩泉头也没回地走进了商店，话音也消失在了商店门里。他知道及川会等他，及川也确实会这么做。

他的腿有些累。他在路边蹲了下来，然后把头深深埋进双膝之间，双手埋进了头发里。他双眼发酸地告诉自己，没事的。_小岩会对你说他要走了，然后你会笑着为他高兴。_

“你在犯什么蠢？”

及川抬起头，看见小岩站在他旁边，一手一个蛋卷冰激凌。“啊？”

“我买了冰激凌，给你。”他伸出一只手。“巧克力草莓混合口味，你的最爱。”

及川感觉自己快要停止呼吸了。“为什么买？”

“就是买了。”岩泉耸耸肩，蹲在了及川旁边的路沿上，两人的膝盖轻轻碰了一下。“所以在化掉前吃完。”

他们坐下来吃起冰激凌，太阳终于沉入了山下，及川不断瞟着小岩的嘴巴，看着他用舌头舔着冰激凌、以免融化的汁水滴到他粗粗的手指上；偶尔滴到手上时，他也会舔舔自己的手指。及川把蛋卷剩下的锥形部分塞进嘴里，大口咀嚼，希望吞进肚子后这些蛋卷就能杀掉在他肚子里肆虐的紧张感。

本来就快要成功了，岩泉却开口道：“高中毕业后你打算去哪？”

他盯着甜筒末端的小尖。“还没想好。我只知道……我想打排球。”

“嗯。虽然你是个混球，但你肯定收到了很多强校的推荐信。我知道。”

“你也一样吧，我打赌。”及川的声音有些发颤。

岩泉沉默了。及川心想，他现在是不是又在做梦？梦中他们脚下的混凝土会融化成海洋，梦岩会用无比真实的触碰彻底击溃他，梦岩是真正的外星人。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，想说点什么，什么都好——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

岩泉一跳了起来，巨大的声音从他胸腔里迸发出来，伴随着洪亮的回音在停车场里回荡。及川被吓得坐在地上，电线上的鸟儿全部被惊得飞了起来，只有太阳没有被吓走。

“我受不了了！”岩泉揉着他的头发，扭曲着表情，咬牙切齿。“我一点也受不了了——我们他妈的究竟在干什么啊我们明明都快要说出来了但是我们就是不把它说出来！我讨厌这样！”

及川眨眨眼。“啊，小岩——”

岩泉一屁股坐回到水泥地上，揪着及川的领子把他拽到了自己的面前。“我想一起上大学。”

及川呆呆看着他，嘴唇微张。

“至少在同一个城市里，或者距离近到我们能经常见面。”他把及川推了回去。“明白了吗？”

“我——”及川终于从震惊无言的状态里恢复了过来，整个人都陷入了一种奇妙的愉快中，哼唱道：“我的意思是我当然也希望这样啦。但是哦，就及川先生而言，如果我是你，我可完全受不了身边有个又帅又好的朋友一直在抢走别人对我的注意力。难不成这就是传说中的飞蛾扑火？”

岩泉看起来很失望，但一点也不惊讶。“你根本就没明白，垃圾川。”

及川皱了皱眉，正要说些什么的时候，一只手伸过来抵上了他的后脑，把他的头拉向前。

_ 如果我现在正在做梦_，及川想着，在岩泉吻上他时猛地闭上了眼睛。_如果我现在正在做梦就别让我醒来。_

岩泉松开他后退了一点，说话时热热的吐息打在了及川脸上：“现在你明白了吗？”

及川将额头抵在岩泉的额头上，轻轻舔着嘴唇：“你得一字一句告诉我我才能明白。”

岩泉想向后退，接着骂他或者用头槌撞他之类的，但是及川阻止了他的动作，用一个吻。他张开嘴，专注地想靠这个吻就让岩泉分崩离析。及川用拇指轻轻划着岩泉下巴上的胡茬，歪着头，轻轻辍吸着岩泉的舌尖。他们分开了，岩泉大口大口呼吸着，而及川抓住机会换了个角度又一次深深地、大口地吻了上去，甚至感觉到自己的嘴角有点因为过度用力而裂开。岩泉的喉咙里滚出了小小的呜咽，而及川紧紧抓着这让他热爱的生命。

直到一只长满茧子的手把他的脸推开：“给我停下——我们还在**外面**！”

当及川终于把抱着岩泉的手放下时，岩泉把整张脸都埋到了臂弯里，然后转过身背对着他，但是及川依然看到了他鲜红的耳朵和后颈。他伸出手，指尖拨弄着岩泉后颈上的头发，接着岩泉转过身来，一下握住了他的手。

“现在你明白了吧？”他说，直视着及川的眼。不再是梦岩那种要把他吞进去的空洞眼神，而是活生生的、炽热的、燃烧着的、令人着迷的眼。他的脸那么红，那么红，及川的胃都为之缩紧。“我——我想和你在一起，各种意义上的在一起，你明白吗？”

及川看着他，心中冒出无数泡泡。他克制不了自己，他哼了一声，然后大声笑了起来，笑到全身都难受地喘不过气来。

“我忍不了了，”及川抱着自己的肚子大笑道：“我忍不了了，啊哈哈！小岩超老土！你绝对超、超级喜欢我啊，啊哈哈哈哈！”

“及川。”那双手捧起了他的脸。“别哭了。”

突然之间，所有笑声都消失了。及川的身体颤抖着，眼眶里不停地冒出泪水。岩泉用拇指擦去了他的眼泪，给他递了一张纸巾让他擤鼻涕，然后说着谎：“及川，你哭起来真丑。”

——

“所以，”松川看着他们，“你们要在一起上学了。”

花卷叹了口气。“正常运转，大家都知道会变成这样的。”

“讲真，我们为什么要一直假装自己根本没发现他俩都处在青春期焦虑里？”

及川和岩泉坐在他们俩对面，面无表情，怒火中烧。

“及川，拜托你，”松川紧紧抓住花卷的手。“永远不要离开我。我们一起打排球吧，直到死去的那一天。”

“哦，小岩，”花卷转过身，用汉堡当纸巾假装抹泪：“我永远都不会离开你的——你才是要离开我的人。我看起来很自恋，但这只是我强烈的自我怀疑的防御机制而已。”

“及川……我不知道防御机制是什么，我听不懂这种词。但是我知道我永远都不会离开你。”

“小岩——”

“及川——”

此时此刻他们俩已经紧紧地缠在了一起，花卷把一条腿抬起来搭在了松川的肩膀上头向后仰，而松川扶着他，跪在座位上，双手捧着花卷的脸。

“可真谢谢你们的表演啊。”及川站了起来，用纸擦了擦嘴。

岩泉跟着他：“真好的演出，你们可真是好·朋·友。”

“嗨，”花卷倒在撑着他的胳膊上，腿还在松川身上：“明明你们俩才是——”

“小岩，”及川打断了他：“我们去吃冰激凌吧。”

“蛋卷冰激凌？”

“当然。”

岩泉伸出了他的手：“走吧。”

——

当他们走到半路上的时候，岩泉开始大叫。

“我知道防御机制是什么意思！我好讨厌他们俩！”岩泉朝天大喊道，及川仰起头大笑起来。

“哈哈，你骗人！”

“行吧，我不知道！”岩泉怒气冲冲地把手塞进外套口袋里。“这种事怎么样都好！”

及川感觉自己的心脏膨胀了起来，街灯的光芒在岩泉头顶上投射下来，掠过他的发梢，映出他五官的轮廓。“你生气的时候很可爱呀——嗷！小岩！住手！”

他猛地把及川卫衣上的帽子盖到他头上，然后使劲向下拽，拽得及川弯下了腰。“我警告你少说这种屁话！”

岩泉在松开及川后立刻转过了身，及川当即就意识到岩泉绝对是想把自己的脸藏起来。他便向前走边哼道：“小~岩~~”

“闭嘴。”岩泉转身躲着一直在他身边转来转去、想看看他罕见窘迫样子的及川。“滚开。“

“让我看看嘛。”

“没什么好看的，你个白痴。”

他终于抓住了岩泉的手腕，把他拉了回来，面对面看着他。“当然有哦！你脸红了——”

然而在他终于看到那张脸的时候，却感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍——小岩脸颊通红，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，山根、额头和眉毛都皱到了一块，完全露出了超绝无敌害羞的表情！（也就只有小岩能害羞到这种程度了吧？）而且真的可爱得要命。当岩泉拉着他的帽子向前拽时，及川感到自己的脸也烧起来了。他们的脸在中间碰到了一块。及川怀着他男朋友的腰，紧紧地抱住了他。

“所以。”松川的声音突然出现。

及川整个人都僵住了，心底发凉。他现在的表情绝对超级糟糕——因为小岩的表情就超级糟糕。及川确信，要不是现在的根本不是笑的时机否则他一定会笑出来。

松川叹气：“你们在一起了。”

花卷插话：“正常运转，大家都知道会变成这样的。”

“靠。”小岩抓住了他的手开始向前走，“我们走了，**再见**。”

花卷和松川开始在他们背后起哄，搞得及川大步向前奔跑起来。而岩泉就在他的旁边，从未将他的手松开。

——

当天晚一点的时候，他抱着岩泉拍了一张自拍。自拍里他靠在岩泉身上，用手摸着岩泉困扰他很久了的屁股，而他的男朋友正在他脖子上留下一个吻痕。他立刻把这张照片配着一堆“美味”的EMOJI表情发给了群里的每个人，然后关掉了手机，狠狠亲了一下他的男友。

岩泉靠着他的下巴喃喃道：“这就是那个你们老是在群里互传我的屁股照的怪群？”

及川犹豫地说：“嗯。”

岩泉哼了一声，将头靠在他的肩上。“真有病。”

“再别让国见给你拍照了，”及川用手触着岩泉刺刺的头发：“他抓拍技术比我强多了。你知道我有多讨厌输给别人。”

“而且嫉妒心还很强。”

“讲真，”他用腿缠住了岩泉的腰，说：“以后只有我才能给你的屁股拍照，其他人都不可以。”

“而且你还很黏人。”

及川紧紧抱着他。“才没有。”

一大部分的他依然恐惧着自己随时从美梦中惊醒。他知道有很多方式表达这种害怕，但是他一个都想不起来。他只能坐在岩泉的腿上，很紧、很紧地拥抱着他。

他感觉到岩泉气呼呼地靠在他的肩膀上，一只手按住了他的后脑勺。“要是我不喜欢的话我早就告诉你了，你知道我可不会客气。”

他究竟怎么做到的？及川不可思议地想，他怎么总是知道该在这种时候做些什么？

他猛地松开他，俯视着岩泉。“快亲我。”

岩泉叹了口气，好像嫌麻烦一样，靠了过来：“你烦死了。”

他是真的。及川用手指紧紧抓住了岩泉的衬衫领，在心中确信。他是无与伦比、美妙至极的真实。


End file.
